Death's Little Boy
by ILostMyNameToTheMadness
Summary: Death the Kid is captured by a pair of men who want to get to Lord Death. they torture Kid for days on end. Can his friends make it in time to save him?
1. Chapter 1

**Death room, Mission Briefing.**

Lord death looked at his students, preparing to give them their mission. Before him stood Kid, Liz, Patty, Crona, Maka, and Soul.

"Your mission is very simple. You just have to go the ruins located in Hax village and investigate the reports of disappearances. We know that there is a force shield that only a reaper can pass through, so Kid will investigate that part of the ruins. Crona will back him up from outside. Maka and soul will look around the other half. Understood?"

The teens nodded in response. "Good. Then let's get started!"

**30 minutes later**

The team arrived at their destination in a little amount of time. Kid and Crona went off to find the force shield while Maka and Soul searched the rest. Maka tried talking to some villagers, but they just stared at Kid with weird smiles. It creeped Maka out. Kid and Crona found the shield. It glowed a strange green color.

"Crona, I'm going in." Kid handed his twin pistols to Crona. "Kid, what are you doing?" Liz asked. Kid turned his back. "Remember what Dad said? Only a reaper can enter. I don't know what could happen to humans." And with that, he walked through the shield. It was long and thick. It felt like something was pulling him rather than his own walking.

Once he was in, he was pretty tired. That force shield was VERY difficult to get through. "Well, might as well look around now." The ruins were falling apart at the seams. Pillars were crumbling, the ground was smashed, and there were huge holes in the wall. Whatever happened, it must have been huge.

As Maka and Soul searched the ruined village, more villagers just kept sitting around and stared at the force shield. Suddenly one of them spoke quietly. "He went in." Maka whipped around and looked the man in the face. "What?" another villager smirked. "Don't suppose it matters now. The son of the Grim reaper went inside the force shield. It's all over."

Maka quickly rushed to Crona and kid's post. "Crona, is kid ok?" Ragnarok answered. "He went inside that shield but left Liz and Patty with us. Why?" Soul's reflection shone on the blade of the scythe. "Maka, we should try to go in after him." Maka nodded and touched the shield. It delivered a powerful shock through her body. It was enough to send her knocking backwards.

"We have to get in there somehow!" First Maka tried to cut through it. That gave her another shock. Next she tried Witch hunter. That scratched it. "Ugh! Is there any way to break it?"

Kid continued deeper into the ruins, trying not to trip over fallen rubble. When he got to the heart of the ruins, there was a pair of men sitting there and smoking. They looked up when they heard Kid's footsteps. "Well well. He actually came." Kid was confused. "How did you get inside the force shield? Isn't it Reapers only?"

The men laughed. "It's simple, little Shinigami. WE set it up and waited for the Grim Reaper to send his son to investigate." Kid's eyes widened as the men both stood. One of them turned into a giant hammer. Obviously the other was the meister. Kid turned around and ran towards the entrance. He barely made it out of the room when the hammer struck him hard over the head.

Kid fell forward, unconscious. The hammer turned back into a human and slung Kid over his shoulder.

Maka and Soul kept using Witch Hunter to try and break the shield, but were only making scratches. Suddenly the force shield dropped. Two men rushed out, one carrying Kid. Liz and Patty screamed to him, hoping for a response. The men dashed away from the tired teenagers.

Maka attempted to run after them, but Soul stopped her. "Maka, STOP! We have to report back to Lord Death! You're exhausted from using the Witch Hunter to many times." Maka was panting and sweating bullets. She wanted to chase them, but what Soul said was true. Maka took out a hand-held mirror that she carries whenever a mirror is unavailable. She fogged it up and put in Death's number.

"**Hello Maka. How is the mission going? Did you find anything out?" **Maka shook her head. "Lord Death, Kid was kidnapped. We can't go after them. We need advice on what to do." The Shinigami's mask showed no emotion, but his voice trembled. **"Return now." **That was all he said before disappearing from the mirror.

**Death room**

Lord Death was pacing in front of Sid, which was something he almost NEVER did. Sid was concerned for Lord Death, but not nearly as concerned for Death the Kid. "Why would someone kidnap Kid?" Sid wondered out loud. Lord Death turned and looked at his zombie friend. "Because he's MY son. These criminals are probably going to try and USE Kid to get to me."

Sid looked down. "Please," he began to pray. "Don't hurt Kid…"

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**CLIFFIE! EVIL CLIFFIE! Btw, I might not be continuing School Days. My reason is that I have NOT been getting ANY reviews lately. Also, I 3 Soul Eater. If any of you got a problem, message me about it and we'll talk.**

** 123**


	2. Day 1

**Secret Base**

Kid awoke to a severe pounding in his head. He groaned as he tried to sit up, but his limbs were as heavy as lead. "What happened…?" he weakly asked himself. All he could remember was the Hax ruins. After that… well, nothing. Kid scanned his surroundings. He was in a cold, musty-smelling room. There was no light, so that was all he had to go on.

'Some kind of cellar?' He wondered. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness he could make out a small tray a few feet away from him. There was a plastic glass and a mound of something on it. Using up almost all of his energy, kid reached for the glass. Dipping his finger in it, he found out it was water. The mound was a loaf of bread.

It was then that he realized how hungry and thirsty he was. As he carefully gulped the water, his strength slowly returned. The bread did the same. When he finished, kid sat up against the cold wall and thought about his situation. He soon fell into a light sleep.

**1 hour later**

Kid suddenly awoke to a bright light illuminating the entire room. It made his eyes burn. He brought up his arms to cover his eyes. Then there was a bright flash, and then the room went dark again.

**Next Day, Death Room**

Lord Death stood before his mirror, unable to focus. He kept wishing that SOMETHING would come up on Kid's location. The mission was 3 days ago. A voice from behind startled him slightly. "Lord Death, we received an unknown notice. We're about to get a message, but we don't know who is sending it." Sid sounded mad.

As if on cue, the mirror lights up. All there is on the screen is a photo of Kid cringing against a wall. There was a small caption. "_Day 1."_ What made Death furious was how helpless Kid was. These guys must have been good at their job. "Kid…" The emotional father mumbled. "I swear we'll save you."


	3. Day 2

**Me: Hello! I am continuing, because I am finally getting reviews to do so! :3**

**Child: Will Kid be okay? Those guys were scary…**

**Me: Nah. He'll get beat up, maybe get sick, you know, the usual. We'll find out.**

**Child: (O.O) MOMMY! *Runs away***

**Me: Aw… :'(**

**Death the Kid: IT'S DARK IN HERE! AND ASYMMETRICAL! **

**Me: SUCK IT UP!**

**Secret Base**

Kid just sat against the wall, bored and lonely. He was guessing that he was in this room for about four days. Just for fun he tried to do a handstand. With his body aligned with the wall, he swung his legs up and balanced perfectly. He stayed like that for a short time until the light returned. It burned his eyes again.

As kid's body tumbled to the ground, he heard footsteps. "Alright Shinigami, now we get down to business. We can either do this the easy way, or the hard way. Your choice." Kid slowly looked at the man who was speaking to him. "Depends." Kid growled. The man grinned.

"How do we revive Asura?" Kid's heart almost stopped. "You want to know how to revive the Kishin?" Kid started to chuckle. "What makes you think I would tell you?" The man chuckled now, pulling a knife out of his pocket. The blade shone in the brightness of the room. "Does this answer your question?"

"I will NEVER tell you about the Kishin." Kid stated sternly. The man growled and stabbed the knife into Kid's hip. Kid gasped in pain. "I-I will… not talk…" the man growled again and slashed Kid's chest. The ground started to become wet with blood. It went on like that for an hour, Kid refusing and his attacker's outbursts in anger.

**Death Room**

Lord Death and Spirit stood in front of Death's mirror, staring with wide eyes at the new picture of Kid. This time he was collapsed onto his side, lying in what seemed like blood. His shirt was removed, showing the extent of his injuries. A gash to his chest, small but deep cuts on his stomach, and a knife was lying next to him.

This time the caption read, "_Day 2."_


	4. Giving up

**3 weeks later…**

**Secret Base**

Kid sat against the wall once again, feeling insanely hot in the cold room. He was sweating, his stomach was on fire, and his throat was raw. He's never puked before in his life, but something told him that he was going to. REALLY soon. He felt horrible. Was the food poisoned? No, he would have been dead already.

What also surprised him was how much he missed his Dad. The only thought keeping him going was his father's goofy mask and funny voice. It cheered him up thinking about the ones he loved. His thoughts were interrupted when the two men came in again. Another round of torture, begin.

Kid sighed. This was REALLY getting old. Their favorite thing to do was stab him, but he already had a million of those. "We're getting nowhere with this kid." One said. The other sighed. "I'm about ready to give up…" suddenly Kid heaved and emptied his stomach contents onto their shoes. The two of them jumped in surprise and backed up.

"Gross! He's sick! I don't want to catch it." The other nodded. Kid just sat there, panting and trying not to puke again. The two criminals looked at each other in deep thought. They exchanged a nod and left the room. They wrote a note and fogged up their mirror. They taped the note on the mirror and wrote Death's number. Then they got the hell out of there.

_Dear Lord Death,_

_We have decided Kid is worthless for information and are leaving. If you still want him, come to Siberia. There is a warehouse by the docks in the largest city. That's where he is. He is mildly injured and a little sick, just enough to puke._

**Yep, they gave up. I need you guys to tell me whether or not I should do a story Arc starring Justin Law and an OC. Well, see ya!**

**-ILostMyNameToTheMadness**


	5. Seeing Dad, News for Future

**DWMA, Nurse's Office.**

Dr. Stein sat to Kid's right, wrapping wounds that seemed at least semi-serious. Due to Kid's reaper body it is extremely easy to heal injuries in a short amount of time. His fever already broke, so all there was left was his pride. He seemed more open with people now, and more grateful if you ask Stein.

He had not seen his father yet, due to Stein wanting to get his injuries taken care of, pronto. "Dr. Stein, when can I see dad?" Kid finally asked. Stein smiled and ruffled Kid's hair. "Soon Kiddo." Kid smiled too, but didn't try to adjust his hair, which was now more asymmetrical.

When Shinigami did come to finally see Kid, the two just stared at each other. Then Kid's eyes filled with tears as he ran to his father and hugged him. Lord Death seemed surprised. But he embraced his son lovingly. Dr. Stein chuckled and left the two of them alone.

Spirit met him outside. "Stein, I think we have a problem." Stein lit a new cigarette. "Like what?" Spirit ran a hand through his hair nervously. "I think we have a new witch targeting us. All I know is her name. It's Jenda no Kuron." Stein stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I'll keep an eye out."

**Who is Jenda no Kuron? Tune in to find out!**

**-ILostMyNameToTheMadness**


End file.
